Sayonara
by Seira Tsukinohime
Summary: Une disparition laisse un vide. Une mystérieuse lumière transporte Drew dans le passé et peut-être, lui permet de changer le futur tragique qu'attend leur amour. Couple concerné: Un Contest-pairing Rating T pour un moment un peu... Disons, violent.


Sayonara

J'ai vu ton corps basculer en arrière, lentement et silencieusement. Des larmes coulaient sur tes joues. Tu as murmuré quelques mots mais je n'ai pas entendu. Je ne pouvais même pas te tendre ma main et... Et tu es partie.

On m'a relâché mais j'étais prisonnier. Prisonnier de ton image. Prisonnier à vie de ta mort. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé : la mort de ta famille et la perte du contacts de tes amis, la solitude et le froid de l'hiver. L'amour, une force pour tous mais pour nous, elle s'était dissipée.

Je t'aimais tellement. Je me rappelle de la tendresse de tes yeux couleur saphir et de la douceur de tes longs cheveux bruns.

Une lumière envahit la pièce et elle me transporte devant un écran qui montrait tout ce qui s'était passé. Une voix étrange marmonnait : « Je te donne une unique façon de changer le passé. »

Je me rappelle de notre rencontre. Tu t'entraînais et tu m'as lancé un frisbee. Puis, j'ai appris ton prénom, Flora et nous sommes souvent affrontés en tant que rivaux. En dépit de notre rivalité et en voyageant ensemble, nous nous sommes rapproché : De rivaux à « lovers », en passant par la case amis.

Un jour, j'ai vu Harley t'embrasser et tu n'as pas vraiment réagi. Alors, j'ai senti une pointe de jalousie mais je ne savais toujours pas tes sentiments et je suis parti.

Tu m'as rattrapé et tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais énervé. J'ai ignoré mes sentiments et je t'ai répondu que je voyagerai seul pour te laisser avec Harley.

Puis, à notre première rencontre, après le baiser de Harley, avant le concours de Poivresel, au même lieu de notre rencontre, je t'ai revu.

Ton sourire s'était éteint. Tes yeux bleus n'étincelaient plus. Tu étais seule.

Harley était parti avec Solidad et il s'était intéressé à toi, juste pour ton statut en tant que l'une des plus célèbres championnes des concours de Hoenn, avec Solidad. Il t'a quitté juste après ta défaite contre Solidad, au dernier Grand Festival.

On m'a raconté que suite à la rupture d'Harley, un dresseur appelé Brice était sorti avec toi mais il t'a laissé tomber après avoir rencontré Harley qui lui a raconté des horribles mensonges à ton sujet.

Ta famille a disparu après un odieux accident de train, dans la région de Unys. Tu as dû essayer de t'endurcir pour tenir le poste de championne à la place de ton père, en vain. Un de tes anciens voisins, Timmy, a repris le flambeau à ta place.

Durant ces dernières années, je m'entraînais sans relâche, près de la ville Vermilava, au milieu des montagnes, avec Rosarade qui se demandait comment j'avais pu te laisser aux mains d'Harley.

Je fais mon retour dans le milieu des concours avec ce concours en espérant te revoir heureuse mais au lieu de ça, je te retrouve éteinte, triste. Tu remarques mon regard posé sur toi. Mes sentiments n'ont pas trop changé et ils avaient évolué en amour.

Après juste quelques pas dans ta direction, tu as commencé à courir. Je t'ai poursuivi discrètement. J'ai vu que Harley était avec toi, derrière le bâtiment, à la et il te menaçait.

Tu lui as rétorqué :

« Harley ! Laisse-moi ! Tu as déjà suffisamment pourri ma vie ! Fous-moi la paix ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais là ! Laisse-le ! Ne lui fais rien !

J'en ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

Harley ?

Je vais te faire souffrir, jusqu'à ta mort ! »

Pour te blesser encore plus, il avait décidé de te violer ! Tu hurlais mais tout le monde restait indifférent, comme d'habitude. Le monde n'est pas gentil, contrairement à ce que pense les naïfs. Alors qu'il était en train de te défaire le haut de ta robe, je lui ai assené des coups de poing, à cet enflure d'Harley !

Après que je l'ai mis un KO, j'ai refermé ta robe. Puis quand tu as senti ma main sur ta peau pour d'aider à te relever, tu as hurlé et tu t'es enfuie dans la forêt. Je t'ai poursuivi. J'ai remarqué que plus je m'enfonçais dans cette forêt, plus la lumière devenait sombre. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à te rattraper, tu t'es tournée vers moi. Tu m'as murmuré : « J'ai peur ! Je suis effrayée ! Je ne peux plus faire face à personne ! Laisse-moi seule ! ». Tu m'as poussé et je suis tombé sur une branche qui t'a laissé une chance de m'échapper !

A bout de souffle, j'ai commencé à m'effondrer contre un arbre et j'ai remarqué une blessure au niveau de la taille. J'ai du me blesser en traversant les ronces. Mon sang coulait et je savais que les pokémon ne pouvaient pas guérir un être humain. J'ai libéré mes pokémon pour qu'ils puissent partir. Je perdais beaucoup de sang et avant de m'évanouir, je vis brièvement Maskadra s'envoler.

Soudainement, je sentais une chaleur qui me serrait dans ses bras. Mais, pas le temps de glander ! Il faut que je la trouve ! Je suis dans un lit d'un centre Pokémon ? Et tu es là : tu dormais au bord de mon lit en tenant ma main. Je suis relié à une perfusion et je te caresse doucement la tête.

Quand tu te réveillais, l'émotion de me voir en vie, sourire et être gentil avec toi, te bouleverse : tu t'en voulais et tu me racontais comment Maskadra avait retrouvé ta trace, grâce à la présence de Charmillon.

Mon sang-froid lâche d'un coup. Je te prends dans mes bras et je t'avoue mes sentiments :

« Ne pars plus jamais comme ça ! Je ne te laisserai plus partir !

M-Mais ! Drew !

Quoi ?

Drew ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

Ah ! Pardon !

C'est rien !

Flora, reste à mes cotés ! Je t'aime.

Drew...

Je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments. Je t'aime. Alors. Alors quand tu as disparu dans la forêt, j'ai cru de devenir fou. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, que tu souffres. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je veux partager ta tristesse et ta souffrance avec toi. A deux, on serait plus forts.

Moi aussi.

Moi aussi ?

Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drew mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu es parti si précipitamment à cause de ce malentendu et cet enflure d'Harley refusait que je puisse te contacter. Si je le faisais, il t'aurait mené une vie d'enfer. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas me reposer sur personne. Mes amis m'ont laissé tomber, ma famille est morte et j'ai perdu le droit d'être le champion de l'arène familiale. J'ai tout perdu. Je t'aime mais je ne peux plus être auprès de toi.

Je refuse. Je refuse que tu partes. Même si tu hais pour ça, je veux rester à tes côtés. Je te connais mieux que personne. Je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai affronté, j'ai voyagé avec toi et maintenant, je t'ai retrouvé.

Drew. Je-Je n'en peux plus... Je me suis sentie si seule... Tu m'as tellement manqué... Ne me laisse plus, sinon, je vais craquer.

Je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi, celle que j'aime par-dessus tout, celle qui éclaire ma vie. Flora. Ma rose à moi. »

Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer et je ne t'en empêche pas car je sais que, comme ça, tu te libères de années de tristesse et de souffrance. Pour te calmer et assouvir mes désirs, j'ai posé délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, c'était chaud. Nous nous sommes embrassés de multiples fois.

Puis, le lendemain, grâce aux soins miracles donnés par l'infirmière Joelle, je sors du centre Pokémon et j'ai gagné de justesse le ruban de Poivressel, suite à un combat serré contre elle.

Après deux ans où nous avions gagné le Grand festival, nous avons arrêté les Concours pour vivre une vie normale. Nous avons choisi un petit loft dans une petite ville. J'ai un travail de bureau et toi, un travail pour prendre soin des autres.

Un jour, en rentrant, j'ai trouvé un mot : « Sayonara Drew. Je suis partie. Flora. ». Je suis parti près de la falaise. C'est l'endroit où je t'ai demandé en mariage. Je t'ai retrouvé en train de observer la mer. Un homme n'est pas loin. Mais- ! C'est Harley ! Des hommes attrapent mes bras et tu commences à basculer vers le vide en diminuant la pression de tes mains sur la barrière de sécurité. Un

Cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi à me libérer et à t'attraper avant que tu ne tombes. J'ai libéré Roserade et Maskadra et toi, Braségali et Charmillon. Ils ont assommé nos adversaires et Harley, qui ont fini à la police.

Flora de retour à la maison, a pris une paire de ciseaux que je lui ai arraché des mains. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne les utiliserait pas pour se blesser. Alors avec un air vigilant, elle a levé la paire et elle a coupé ses longs cheveux. « Sayonara et bienvenue mon nouvel amour ». Elle sourit et nous nous sommes dit : « Ensemble, on pourra tout réussir. ».

Pokemon

544

743 à 750

799


End file.
